


仰望群星

by Wesbuner



Category: drift（transformer）, wing（transformer）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesbuner/pseuds/Wesbuner
Summary: 就是漂被驱逐出寻光号流浪的时候太累了，然后梦到阿翼，发现阿翼一直都陪着自己。





	仰望群星

漂移躺在在那个狭小的黑暗里，沉默着。他关闭了光镜，回忆起自己被流放时候舰员们的神情，仿佛回到了过去，他又看到了自己在“家”里的场景。  
在末日大街的街角小巷，肮脏的自己奄奄一息地躺在肮脏的地上喘着粗气，极力克制着机体被刀刃贯穿后留下的痛苦。紫色的能量液从颤抖着的电路群中流淌到地上，破碎的装甲迸发出微弱的电流，大脑处理器不得不关除机体破损警告来换取片刻安宁。几赛分前，漂移被一群机围住殴打，头雕被狠狠按在地上，四肢被锐利的刀刃划出一道道伤痕。但他无力反抗。  
“哈哈这小子总算被抓到了，渣的偷了我不少东西啊！你他渣再嚣张啊！把他打废了啊！哈哈哈哈！”那个为首的赛博坦人狰狞地笑着，用脚踩上漂移的腹甲用力踩下。“呃啊！……嘶……啊啊啊！”那个脆弱的部位受到伤害使得漂移不得不蜷起机体，但是那些打手们将刀穿透了他的手掌钉在地上。漂移颤抖着，无力反抗。他不顾身旁的打手们，无力地望着天空。星河在旋转，金色紫色白色在变幻，银河中的星星像流沙一样细微，他们组成了宇宙中的最令人窒息的美。为什么在这片肮脏的大地上有如此美丽的景象……  
他以为自己死定了，死了算了。他看到了太多无可奈何，体会了太多痛苦以至于精神麻木。光镜前的黑暗逐渐扩大，围住自己的黑色的机变的模糊不清。  
这时，一抹白色掠过，在昏暗中穿梭，一片惨叫声响起。但是漂移太累太痛苦了，他直接下线了。  
当漂移再次开启光镜后，他被吓了一跳，一瞬间他忘了自己的伤口，忘了下腹的钝痛。眼前的红白涂装是多么真实又虚无，他不敢相信自己。就在几分钟前他还在死亡线上挣扎着苟延残喘，而普神在下一瞬间又赐予了他幸福与美好。“漂移，你还好吗？”那是飞翼，那熟悉的温柔音线直击漂移，他张开嘴，什么也说不出来。直到机体传来的伤口警报惊醒了他，他才低下头，默默的看着自己伤横累累的机体。外部装甲被修复了许多，但由于伤口太重，传来的痛楚依旧让他不住颤抖。  
“漂移？”骑士并没有为漂移的沉默不高兴，依旧温柔地问着。漂移突然回神，张开口，处理器不自主发出涩涩的杂音：“我……没事……你是……”他不敢确定，小心翼翼地询问着。“漂移，我是飞翼。”骑士的磁场伴随着他的声音穿透漂移，那是他日思夜的感觉。他的飞翼回来了。  
飞翼曾是他的信仰，他的光芒照亮过漂移，正如他金色的光镜，是初阳的希望。暖金色是他的标志，看着它们的时候好像星星落在自己身旁，围着恒星的光芒旋转，守护着他。  
飞翼嘴角勾起笑容，双臂抱住漂移残破的机体，丝毫不关心自己的白色装甲被蹭上能量液。他轻柔地把漂移从冰冷的地上抱起靠在自己身上，告诉他：“没关系了，我一直在你身边。”  
漂移看到身边那把巨剑散发出柔和的光芒，金色点亮了周围。他突然发现自己不在刚才那个冰凉冷酷的地方了，四周是一片让他感到温暖的光。  
漂移再也忍不住，他大力地回抱住飞翼靠在他的肩上，清洗液从面甲上滑落。他背负了太多，欠下太多，尽管他又救了许多生命，但挥之不去的罪恶感依然萦绕在脑中。飞翼的离去几度让他崩溃，在一次次被伤害又被救赎，没有谁知道漂移是如何忍受这些突如其来的喜悦与痛苦交织的网一寸寸割进他的火种。  
还好飞翼回来了，他的光芒重新聚集在自己身上，漂移的火种感到了久违的温暖。  
“我一直都在。”我一直看着你，你的痛苦我都知道，我自责过为什么我死亡在你面前，再次将你逼进痛苦的泥淖。“巨剑把我们的火种融合在一起，我就是你，你就是我。我们是飞翼，也是漂移。”  
飞翼温柔的嗓音吐露出缘由，他抬头仰望，那是一片比末日大街上空更为璀璨的星空，在旷野下洒下希望。绚丽交织起来的恒星们彼此交汇融合，黑暗银幕中上演着一场场光的碰撞。星星们在旋转后剧烈碰撞在一起，没有爆炸，没有轰响，而是在灼热中燃烧，融合，夜空中划下一道道流影。  
他们在星空下卸去装甲，在灿烂光芒中融合，火种与火种碰撞的火花在每根线路中回荡。  
漂移被巨剑的震动惊醒，他抬头，发现自己依旧在那个狭小的舱室里。手边的巨剑散发出点点荧光，好像飞翼在那，告诉他：“我在。”


End file.
